


Train Gill

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: At some point, Kilo realized that she wanted to go to the Flower Festival with a certain train.  Now she has to ask him.Alternatively titled "Train Puns"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Asagao vehicle AU, created by me and Trinity. Don't question it too much.
> 
> You can find her at:  
> twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages  
> You can find her vehicle fics at:  
> archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Cabbages
> 
> Dezzles:  
> twitter.com/Dezzles

"Are you okay?"

Trinity and Kilo had just gotten back to their dorm room after another day of classes. 

"Huh?" Kilo shook her head slightly, as though she were attempting to wake herself up. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird and spacey all day," Trinity stated. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I'm always weird and spacey." Kilo shrugged, trying to brush it off as nothing. 

"Hannah." Trinity rolled her eyes. "Please tell me."

Kilo sighed. "I'll explain later, okay?"

"Fine." Trinity turned towards the door. "I'm going to hang out with Mai."

"Alright, bye." Kilo waited until the door shut to collapse onto her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and messaged Dezzles. 

Kilo: "Hey, I need your help."

The D: "What do you need?"

Kilo: "Why the hell did you change your name to that?"

The D: "I don't expect a young kid like yourself to understand my mature humor."

Kilo: "I hate you."

The D: "What do you need help with?"

Kilo: "I need to romance a train."

The D: "......Shane? Don't you hate Shane?"

Kilo: "Yes. I don't know, man. He pisses me off, but I think I like him."

The D: "I don't understand you."

Kilo: "Neither do I. Now, how the fuck am I supposed to romance a train!?"

The D: "Tell him you choo choo choose him."

Kilo: "If I said that, he would run me the fuck over and I would thank him for it."

The D: "You're right, if you use that line it'll probably be a train wreck."

Kilo: "You're not helping."

The D: "How am I supposed to help!? This is crazy! You don't even like Shane! What are you up to? You must have a loco motive."

Kilo: "Fucking die."

The D: "What sort of reSTATIONship do you even expect with a train? Do you think you'll just fall in love and he'll carriage you away to happiness?"

Kilo: "Stop this."

The D: "Omg you can be a Rail Housewife!"

Kilo: "I'm never speaking to you again."

The D: "I don't have any experience with trains, Raptor. What did you expect?"

Kilo: "I expected better, Dezzly."

The D: "Well, that was your first mistake."

Kilo: "Yeah, I guess I'll just go talk to him."

The D: "Good luck."

Kilo: "Thanks. Kbye."

The D: "Bye."

Kilo got up, and put her phone back in her pocket. 

"Yeah, I'll just go talk to him. It'll be easy," Kilo nervously mumbled to herself. "But where will I find him? His dorm? I guess it's a start."

When she got there, she knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Kilo!" Jirard answered the door. 

"Hello, Jirard." Kilo tried to suppress her nerves, but it wasn't working. "Is Shane here?"

"Yes, he is!" The minivan turned back into the room. "Shane! Kilo's here for you."

"What?" Shane said, as he looked over and saw Kilo. He looked surprised, but he came over. 

"Hi." Kilo tried to look as friendly as possible. "Can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?"

"What for?" Shane asked suspiciously. He was not making this easy on the poor redhead. 

"I need to ask you something." Kilo paused briefly. "No sass. Probably."

"Alright." Shane sighed, but drove out and stopped with his door next to Kilo. "Hop on."

"Oh." Kilo blushed, as she stepped onto the train. "Thank you."

He drove her out to the field. He was glad it was empty, so no one could see that his headlights were turning pink. 

"Geez, you're fast," Kilo said, stepping off the train. 

"Yeah, I'm a train," Shane rolled his eyes. 

"Really!? I had no idea!!" Kilo just couldn't stop herself. 

"What did you bring me out here for?" Shane was not here for a fight. 

"You brought me, actually." Kilo was not backing down, even though she knew she should. 

"So, you didn't want anything?" Shane was done with her shit. 

"I was gonna ask you to the Flower Festival," Kilo admitted, starting to blush again, "but now I don't know if I want to."

"What?" Shane backed away slightly, his headlights starting to turn pink again. "Don't you hate me?"

"I hate myself, not you," Kilo answered, just before the nerves hit her again. 

"That makes what kind of sense?" Shane asked, after a small pause. 

"It makes as much sense as naming a train Shane," Kilo replied, crossing her arms. "Who the fuck does that?"

"Who the fuck nicknames themselves Kilo?" Shane retorted. 

"Someone who has a common first name and no other good names to go by," Kilo responded, leaving out the actual origins of her nickname. 

"Whatever." Shane decided to get the conversation back on track. "Do you wanna go to the festival with me?"

"Yes." Kilo finally backed down. "Will you go with me?"

"Alright," Shane smirked, "but only because you're cute as hell."

"I-" Kilo froze. She had no idea how to respond. "I gotta go."

Shane laughed as he watched her run away, then he headed back towards his own dorm. 

Kilo got back to her room, and heard her phone go off. 

Cabbage: "Hey, Hannah. You gonna explain?"

She considered not answering, but decided that she had to tell Trinity. 

Kilo: "I realized that I wanted to ask Shane to the Flower Festival, it kinda fucked me up all day."

Cabbage: "I KNEW IT!!!!!!"

Kilo: "Excuse me?"

Cabbage: "You were staring at him all day. So, did you do it?"

Kilo: "Yes, we're going together."

Cabbage: "YES!!!! I can't wait to tell Mai!!"

Kilo: "You do that, buddy."

Cabbage: "You two better conduct yourselves properly."

Kilo: "Why do all my friends hate me?"

Cabbage: "We don't hate you!! We just want you to keep chugging along."

Kilo: "I'm leaving this conversation."

Before she could put her phone down, she got another message from Dezzly Rezzles. 

The D: "Are your plans for Shane on track, or did you tank out?"

Kilo: "We're going to the festival together."

The D: "SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET RAIL"

Kilo: "You already used a rail/real pun, try again."

The D: "Did things get hot and STEAMy as he approached?"

Kilo: "That's better. Also, change your fucking name."

The D: "Hold on."

Big D: "This better?"

Kilo: "I hope you get hit by a bus."

**Author's Note:**

> Pun credits:  
> "Train wreck" and "conversation back on track" by me  
> "Conduct" by my dad  
> "Chugging along" by Trinity  
> Everything else by Dezzles
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
